Enchanted
by OneDayAtATime028
Summary: Aria and Ezra meet at Hollis Bar and Grill, but in a completely different wayy,  bad descriptionn haha
1. Girls Night Out?

The crowded pub provided for a place to go to escape the thunderstorm that had just sprung up. People were rushing in; all with hoods and shirts or anything else they could get their hands on drawn over their heads in a useless attempt to shield themselves from the pounding rain.

Four girls came bursting through the doors, laughing and out of breathe from the sprint they had just accomplished in high heels. They paused a few steps away from the door, dropping their hoods and fixing any fly aways in their hair and checking each other's make up.

After they became pleased with their presentation, the four picked out a table in the back of the pub, as far away from the action as possible. "So Em, when is Maya getting here?" Hanna asked her friend, a suggestive tone hidden in her words.

"I haven't told her to meet us here yet," Emily smiled, the color rising in her cheeks as she spoke of her girlfriend. "There," she said setting her phone on the table after sending the necessary information.

"I still can't believe you haven't introduced us to her yet Em, geez," Spencer giggled.

"I'm sorry guys!" Emily apologize, "this is as new to me as it is to you guys." She paused, "just…please don't scare her off," Emily's gaze shifted to each of her friends.

"Don't worry," Spencer smiled, placing her hand on Emily's.

"Uh, I don't know about you guys, but I was actually planning on dancing on the tables tonight," Aria put in, trying her best to cover her smile.

"Me too!" Hanna agreed, "Yeah Em, if I can't do what I planned tonight she's already getting a write off in my book," she grinned cheekily, indicating her joke, however, Emily's expression still turned grave.

"Emily, calm down," Aria offered," we're only kidding. If you like her, then we do too."

"Thanks guys," Emily let the smile come back to her features. Just as she finished her sentence, however, a giant bolt of lightning hit, making the dimly lit pub light up like a Christmas tree, and each of the girls to jump.

Out of nowhere, the chorus of the Justin Bieber song, "U Smile" began to play, severely contrasting with the oldies song that was currently playing over the pub's speaker system. All eyes from around the table were instantly on Hanna.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, smiling. She reached over to her bag and pulled her phone out, "It's just Caleb checking on me, making sure I'm okay."

"Awww," Aria and Emily chorused simultaneously.

"He wants to know if he can come see me, to make sure I'm okay," Hanna read the text she received, and then shifted her gaze to Emily.

"Go ahead," Emily agreed almost too enthusiastically and when her friends looked at her she explained, "It will take some of the attention off me and Maya, because no matter how much you deny it, I know you guys would be all gushy over us." To reply to her comment the three others merely nodded in agreement.

Hanna texted Caleb her location and set her phone back on the table. "I can't believe school starts in a week," she rolled her eyes exasperated.

"I know," Aria said, "I heard the new English teacher is really hot though," she stated, her tone a tiny bit suggestive.

"Aria!' Emily gasped, "You're not thinking of hitting on the teacher are you," she looked at her friend with a look of fake shock on her face.

"Psh, of course not," Aria giggled at her attempt at sounding guilty.

"I still don't get what's wrong with school?" Spencer asked innocently.

"Uhm, aside from being a complete waste of 6 hours of our lives every week day, everything," Hanna stated bluntly. "But we all know how you Hastings feel about school," she looked at her friend knowingly.

"Ok, it's not my fault my family is—"Spencer's voice trailed off as she glanced toward the door. She stood up slowly and as soon as she was on her feet she next to ran to entranceway.

Her friends all spun in their chairs just in time to see Spencer throw her arms around someone's neck and pull them into a passionate kiss. The PDA earned a couple jealous looks from various people who had come to the pub alone, in hopes of finding their soul mate.

After detaching their lips, Spencer grabbed onto her boyfriend's hand and led him to the table. "Hey guys, look who's here!" she smiled all too enthusiastically.

"Hi Toby," Aria smiled and gave him a friendly wave.

"Why don't you join us?" Emily offered, but Toby quickly shook his head.

"I don't want to interrupt your girls' night out," he explained, obviously not wanting to sit through gossip hour with a bunch of teenage girls.

"Oh, it's not a problem," Emily insisted, "Plus, Caleb and Maya are coming anyway."

"And it will be more distraction for us so we can't be all 'gushy' over you and Maya," Spencer smirked, using her hands to do air quotes around 'gushy'.

"Exactly," Emily confirmed and all the girls giggled as Toby sat there with a confused look on his face.


	2. Forward

About twenty minutes had passed, both Caleb and Maya had arrived and all the couples had taken on their couply personas. This meant Hanna was sitting on Caleb's lap, flirting in a way that only Hanna could pull off and every so often, actually more often than not leaning in to peck each other's lips, which never ended with just one kiss. Spencer and Toby were sitting side by side discussing a book that Spencer had just read. Or rather, Spencer was discussing the book as Toby watched her dreamily, his hand placed gently on her knee. Emily and Maya were sitting side by side as well, their hands clasped together on the table. Although it was clear both were crazy about each other, it was also clear that Emily was still just getting used to the idea of being seen giving affection to another woman. And then there was Aria, who at this point was sitting alone on one side of the table. She was fiddling with the straw in her water glass, glancing around and waiting for someone to talk to her.

Hanna randomly burst out in laughter and turned toward her friend, "Oh my gosh, Aria, isn't Caleb the funniest?" she giggled to her friend as if Aria had actually been listening to her conversation.

"The funniest," Aria faked a smile that would have been incredibly obvious, had Hanna been paying attention to her rather than her boyfriend.

Aria wasn't mad at her friends for ignoring her. In fact, she was almost certain that had the circumstances changed around a little she would be ignoring them just as much. Having had enough for a little while, she decided to go to get a refill on her soda at the bar. She pushed her chair out from the table and stood up, "I'm going to get a refill, anyone want anything while I'm up?" And when, just as she had expected, she received no answer, she turned on her heels and made her way through the crowd that had built up since the girls had arrived.

Once making it through the crowd, Aria leaned up against the bar, pausing for a moment to regain herself, then motioned for the bartender, "Can I get a refill please?" she asked politely and the bartender, a slightly older man with salt and pepper hair and wrinkles beginning to line his face, took her cup only to bring it back a minute later with her drink.

He rung it up on the cash register, "That'll be $2.50 please."

Aria reached down into her purse to grab her wallet, when out of nowhere a hand reached out from behind her, offering their credit card to the bartender. "Oh, that's okay," Aria smiled as she spun around to face the kind stranger, "I can pay for it my—"her words became caught in her throat as soon as she laid eyes on the stranger's face, "self," she managed to choke out.

"Don't worry about it," the man smiled and motioned for the bartender to take his card, all the while not taking his eyes off of hers. He had hair so dark brown it could be mistaken for black that fell in loose curls on top of his head. His eyes were a pure blue that held reflections from the string lights hung above the bar. His crooked boyish smile defined his features as he looked at her.

"Thank you," Aria smiled politely at the man after he had received his credit card back.

"No problem," he smirked. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but would you like to sit and talk? You look a little like you want to be anywhere but here right now."

Aria shifted her gaze from his face toward the direction of her table, where she quickly took note that her friends were still so intensely focused on their partners they had yet to notice she had left. "Yeah," she smiled, turning back to him, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Her agreement made his smile grow larger and he took her hand, so as not to lose her in the crowd, leading her through the mass to the opposite corner she had been previously at. He quickly stepped around her and pulled out the chair, motioning for her to sit down. She giggled slightly and took the seat, placing her drink on the table. He maneuvered his way around the messily placed chairs and tables and sat down at the only other seat at the table.

"So would you like to tell me what's bugging you so badly?" he asked, wasting no time.

His forwardness caused Aria to smile, "are you always this forward with girls you've just met?"

"Only the pretty ones," he looked at her, his eyes twinkling and Aria could feel the color rise in her cheeks.

Aria looked past him a second before meeting his gaze once more, "I came with my friends, but their boyfriends and girlfriend all ended up coming too, so I was sitting alone basically."

"Ah," he began, "So I'm guessing your boyfriend couldn't make it. I hope he had a good excuse for not making it. If I was dating someone as beautiful as you I'd need quite the excuse to miss a date."

"He has a pretty good reason, considering he doesn't exist," she stated.

"I'm sorry, I should really stop assuming," he apologized quickly, and Aria could have sworn she saw his expression perk up the slightest bit after she told him she was single.

"Don't apologize, I mean, there have been a few guys, but none of them were right, you know?"

The man didn't respond for a minute, he picked up his drink that had been sitting on the table. Taking a sip, his eyes never left Aria's. He placed the cup down on the counter, "and what would make him 'right'?" he asked.

Aria smirked at him, but her eyes held her confusion, "Are you really this forward with people?" she asked, putting emphasis on 'this'.

"Like I said, only to the pretty ones."


	3. Impressed

**Ok guys, I'm sorry the first two chapters were so short. I wrote two pages on MS Word and they came out REALLY short on fanfiction, so from now on I'm going to try to write 3 to 4 pages for each chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews **

"Well," she smirked, "if you're lucky I may tell you."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You sound confident," she pointed out to him and leaned forward to rest her folded arms on the table in front of her.

"Not confident, so much as hopeful," he smiled at her and Aria felt a swarm of butterflies flying through her stomach. The moment was temporarily ruined however when her phone began to ring, playing the chorus of Nicki Minaj's Super Bass, alerting her that she had receive a text message.

"Hold on one second," Aria smiled apologetically and she quickly pulled her phone out of her bag. She looked at the preview on the screen and saw that Hanna had texted her. Unlocking her phone, she went to her messages, "Hey Aria, who's the hottie?" she read to herself, then glanced toward the table with her friends where she saw them all staring at her, giggling and waving. Aria quickly turned back to her phone and locked it, throwing it back into her bag.

"Who was that?" he asked her, taking a sip from his drink.

"Nothing important, it was just my mom asking if I wanted her to wash anything from my suitcase," she quickly made up, feeling no need to tell him that her friends who had been ignoring her were now essentially stalking them.

"You were traveling recently?" he asked, his tone filled with surprise.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it traveling," she admitted, "I just spent a year in Europe."

"Where in Europe?" the interest in his tone spiking.

"Iceland."

"I spent some time in Erecucvik, before I went to Amsterdam," he paused to look at her, "It's a great city."

As his sentence finished, the song that had been playing over the speakers, which Aria couldn't put a name to, ended and familiar guitar playing filled their ears.

When the raspy voice of the singer joined in the song, Aria closed her eyes contently for a brief second. "I love this song," she whispered.

"B-26," the man smiled and Aria's eyes instantly shot up to him. He looked slightly over her left shoulder, and in response she turned to see a jukebox where a couple, who were obviously smitten with each other were scanning through the songs, probably searching for one to convey their feelings for one another.

Aria spun back around, an amused smirk on her face. She glanced down at the table and saw a book sitting in front of him. "What book is that?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird," he said picking it up and examining the bent corners and torn cover, the book had obviously been well loved. "I was rereading it before I the school year started."

Aria looked the man over, he was older than her, but not by much, "So do you go to Hollis?" she asked.

"Just graduated," he nodded and smiled proudly, "I'm going to start my first teaching job."

"Yeah?" she watched as he nodded. "I think I'd like to teach," she flashed her eyes up to meet his and he just looked back at her, his blue eyes lost in her brown ones. After a short period of time (the actual length of which, neither could guess) the man looked down and cleared his throat, realizing that he had just been starting at her.

"So, uh-what's your major?" he asked quickly.

Aria felt her smile fall a little when it occurred to her that he thought she was in college. "Oh, well- I-I," she began to stutter (as she often did when she lied), "I'm leaning toward English," she finished, smiling at him and hoping he wouldn't see right through her. She hadn't lied to him though, in fact she had put in a considerable amount of time decided what she wanted to do with her life and both English and teaching were in fact at the top of that list.

The look on his face switched to amazement as soon as the words had left her mouth, "That's what I'm teaching," he told her and soon Aria's expression matched the man's.

"Well," she began, wanting to change the subject quickly to avoid any further discussion of her ''college life', "and I write too, but so far it's mostly personal," she paused, "just for me". She tilted her head to the side for a brief second as if to say that it was nothing, but the man sitting across from her clearly thought otherwise.

"I'm impressed," he stated, bringing his cup to his lips and taking a sip.

"Why?" she asked, truly puzzled as to how anyone could even find her as interesting as this stranger did.

"I tried writing, but I didn't get very far. You're lucky, if you're writing for yourself, its pure passion," he paused, watching as her face lit up the slightest bit, "Maybe you'd let me read something of yours?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah?" she gave him a quizzical look, "You'd really want to?"

"Yeah," he leaned forward, imitating Aria's pose, which essentially made the pair close enough to kiss. "You're smart, you've traveled," he looked up, motioning to the speaker system, "have great taste in music," he added, which caused Aria to giggle. "I'd like to know more about you."

"Yeah," she felt another wave of butterflies. "I'd like to know more about you too."

**Thanks for reading guys :D**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH JESS :D**


	4. Chemistry

"I-um-I actually have to go to the bathroom," Aria stated reluctantly, not wanting to interrupt the connection she was having with this complete stranger. She stood up quickly, "I'll be right back," she gave him a quick smile and then all but ran in the direction of the little alcove in the back of the room where the bathrooms were located, eager to get back to him.

She knocked on the door to the bathroom and when there was no response, she shoved it open. Not two seconds after, Aria felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned around to say something, but before she could even make a sound, she was shoved up against the cool wall, another pair of lips covering hers. The kiss was not frantic or alarming though, as one may have thought, but instead it had more of a hopeful vibe to it. The other person pulled away slowly, an air of cautiousness about them, and Aria looked up to see the man she had just been speaking to.

She gave him a small smile, barely visible unless you were looking for it, then she maneuvered around him to lock the door. Her stomach was practically flipping with the butterflies that currently inhabited it. Aria was never this bold when it came to men, in the past she was the quiet girl in the back of the room who never spoke to anyone really. But then one day Ali noticed her, and Aria's world changed for what she thought was the better. She became more social, made friends and changed her wardrobe up a little (but still kept her unique sense). However, when it came to guys, she usually would put on a show to prove to Allison that she belonged in the group, for fear of going back to being that loner girl. It felt good to not actually be putting on a show for this guy. She actually really liked him and if he was going to be forward with her, why couldn't she be with him?

After locking the door, she spun around slowly, giving him a mischievous smirk. She then stepped closer to him until she was close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body. Her hand slowly reached up and lightly brushed against his face. His eyes closed in response and he leaned into her touch. Aria then snaked her hand around to the back of his head and pulled it down slowly until she was able to stand on her tiptoes and lightly press her lips against his.

This sweet kiss lasted about a minute before quickly becoming heated. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, causing him to have to bend over quite far. He spun them around and pressed her back up against the wall once again, letting his lips trail from hers to her jawbone, making certain to let his lips fall on every single piece of skin visible there. Aria's lips tingled, missing the passionate feeling that came with the pressure of his lips on hers, and she redirected him so she could place her lips back on his.

The strain on his back soon became too much for him to bear and he pulled away from her, "Hold on," he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine, less than a second later he picked her up, pressing his lips against hers once more and allowing her to wrap her legs around him.

He spun around and took a few steps, never once detaching their lips, before lowering her slightly. Aria pulled away slightly, confused by his actions before she felt the cool counter top on the back of her legs. He stepped closer to her, causing her legs to part, one on either side of him. As he leaned down she smiled, and eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck, this time just pulling him closer, not down. Their lips touched again, and he ran his tongue lightly across her bottom lip, practically begging her for entrance, which she happily gave him, and as she parted her lips, his tongue quickly entered, as if he was afraid she would change her mind.

She let her hands wander through his hair, feeling each of the curls straighten as she tugged slightly on them and then recoil when released. Her hands then fell from his head to rest on each side of his neck, her fingers feeling the muscles there move as he pushed his lips against hers.

She felt his hand travel up her calf, the curl around her knee for a second before he let it join his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her toward him repeatedly trying to close the gap between their bodies.

Aria pulled away from him for a minute, needing some air. The two locked eyes and Aria giggled, shaking her head at him. She then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back, looking for the approval in his eyes, she was only able to see it for about a second though because his lips were back on hers instantly, and she was more than happy to have it that way.

Aria could feel him smile against her lips, and she couldn't help but do the same. She was so please with herself that she had stepped out of her comfort zone and was able to be as brave as she was. Allison would have been so proud of her, she thought to herself as she leaned closer to him.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted their mood. The man didn't stop kissing her however; he merely moved his lips back to her jaw bone. "Someone's in here," Aria called to the person on the other side of the door. She giggled and pulled back so she could look him in the eye. "As fun as this was, I actually do have to go to the bathroom." She smiled at him, and he placed his hands back on her hips, gently picking her up off the counter and placing her on the floor. He bent over to kiss her one more time.

"I'll wait for you at our table," he told her and then went to exit the bathroom.

Aria giggled as she heard him explaining that there was still another person in the bathroom to the impatient people outside the door.

She went to the bathroom, went to wash her hands and for the first time since she had arrived at the bar she looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess (probably from where his hands had run through it) and all of the curls she had made in it this morning were virtually gone. A good portion of the makeup she had put on this morning was missing and she grimaced at her reflection as she saw a zit on her forehead. She pulled her hair out from behind her ear and positioned it to cover the imperfection then gave herself a quick once over before making her way out the door.

She had taken two steps in the direction of the table when someone grabbed her wrist and spun her around.


	5. Caught

**I apologize guys. I honestly thought the last one was going to be longer when I posted it. :\**

"Hanna what are you doing?" Aria demanded.

"What am I doing?" Aria's best friend smirked. "I think the question is, what are you doing?" she questioned, putting and excess of emphasis on 'you'.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I leave the table for a minute to go to the bathroom and the hot guy you were sitting with comes out, telling me there's someone else in there. So you know me, I don't like to ruin anyone's fun, so I patiently wait it out, and then guess who I see come out of the bathroom," Hanna didn't finish, she didn't have to, Aria knew exactly what she was implying.

"Hanna! We didn't do anything," Aria's statement warranted a look from her friend, "We just made out a little, but that's it!"

"Aria, I bet you don't even know the guy's name."

"Yes I do! Its…" her voice trailed off when she came to the realization that Hanna was right. Aria had no clue what this man's name was. "Ok, maybe I don't, but I really like this guy Han. He's sweet and funny and he likes all of the same things I do."

Hanna sighed and looked at her friend, "Look, I'm not out to ruin your fun, I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

"I'm fine Han," Aria placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "promise." She smiled reassuringly.

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes, so make sure you get any last minute fun in while you can," Hanna gave Aria a suggestive smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

Aria rolled her eyes and giggled at her friend's protectiveness. She turned around and made her way to the table.

"All set?" he smiled as she sat down in the seat next to him this time.

"Yep," she smiled back and she felt a shudder run through her body as he placed his hand on her leg, half way between her knee and her hip. "Is this a good book, I've always wanted to read it?" she asked picking up the novel on the table and examining the damage on it. "It looks like you've read it about a hundred times."

"Close," he grinned, "fantastic actually, one of my favorites. I'm going to have my class read it this year."

"I've heard that you either love this book or you hate it," Aria told him.

"I don't understand how anyone could possibly hate it," he told her, "That's why I want my class to read it, so I can show them how great the story actually is."

"Well, I don't think you'll have a problem convincing them," Aria smiled, her eyes sparkling, "you're very convincing."

"I try," he smirked and leaned toward her. She prepared herself for his kiss when her phone went off again, playing the same ringtone. Aria closed her eyes and silently cursed herself for not putting her phone on vibrate after the first time.

"Sorry," she apologized, then quickly dug through her bag then pulled her phone out. A new message from Hana, 'Let's go'. Aria turned and saw her friends standing in the doorway, each one holding hands with their respective partner and all staring at her. "I'm sorry, I have to leave."

He glanced toward the doorway and Hanna waved in his direction. He offered her a polite smile, and then turned back to Aria. "Well, listen, if you were serious about wanting to read it, why don't you take this." He took her hand and placed the book in it.

"Oh, no, I can't take this from you," Aria insisted, trying to hand the book back, but he refused.

"No, I want you to read it," he smiled at her.

"But then how will you get it back?"

"How about you call me when you've finished it, maybe we could go out for coffee and talk."

Her eyes flashed up to look into his, "Yeah," a smiled spread across her face, highlighting her features. "I'd like that."

"Great," he smiled and handed her his phone, and she gave him hers.

When they had given each other's phones back, Aria stood up to put her coat on, but the man immediately leapt out of his seat and held up the collar to help her put it on. Aria blushed, but accepted his gentleman-like offer. "Thanks –"

"Ezra," he filled in for her.

"Ezra." The name fell from her mouth smoothly and easily, as if it was made to be there.

"It was nice meeting you—"

"Aria," she reciprocated the favor for him.

"Aria," he finished as he looked into her eyes. "I'll see you soon," he told her then dipped down, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

As he pulled back Aria felt the corners of her mouth tug up higher, "Bye," she smiled at him then turned around to make her way through the mess of chairs and tables to the doorway.

"Ooo," Hanna cooed as the girls started to make their way out the door. Aria just smirked and rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to leave the building however, she looked back over her shoulder to see Ezra smiling at her.

**Ok, so I've decided to stop worrying about the length of each chapter…I'm just going to let them end when they do, sorry if that bothers you guys :\**


End file.
